Letters to Queen Clarion
by FluffyFluff
Summary: Queen Clarion begind to find unusual letters that are signed "the animal talent fairies" but she has her doubts about the real writer of the letters, with good reason.


**(The following letter was found outside queen Clarion's room early one morning.)**

Dear Queen Ree,

We are very sorry to tell you this, but mother dove has died. Her last request before she bit the dust was that no fairy should ever come up to see her body. Beck is so upset that she's denying the whole thing. She is unable to accept the tragic truth. We suggest that you take immediate action and prevent Beck from visiting the body of mother dove today. Whatever you do, do not let anyone see mother dove today.

sincerelly,

the animal talent fairies

**(The following letter was found stuck on the door of the sour plum tree.)**

Dear "animal talent fairies",

It seems you have made a very serious mistake. Bess has already reported to me that mother dove is sleeping peacefully in the Hawthorn tree where she was all night long. Next time you feel the need to alert me to a dangerous situation, make sure the messege gets to me before Pixie Hollow is either plunged into chaos or begins it's morning normally. Thank you for alerting me about the possibility of a disasterous situation. It shows that you must really respect and trust me as your queen.

sincerelly,

Queen Clarion

**(the following letter was found in front of queen Clarion's room)**

Dear Queen Ree,

We understand that this information must come as a shock to you. As we tried to explain before, Beck is very disturbed. Not that we haven't had our suspitions about her before this incident, but this time she really has gone out of her mind. We already warned you that she can not accept the death of Mother Dove and therefore can not be depended on to report anything correctly.

sincerelly,

the animal talent fairies

p.s. You obviously think highly of yourself and your ability to rule over other fairies. You can't even keep track of your own crown. Maybe instead of telling people where they can or can't live, you should spend more time supervising Prilla, for all we know she could have stumbled into the Hawthorn tree and killed mother dove by accident. She is quite clumsy and sleep-walks. You and I both know that she is more than capable of causing an accident like this.

**(the following letter was personally delivered to the sour plum tree by Prilla)**

Dear Vidia,

I must say, I found your last letter to be quite adorable. your concern for Prilla is really very touching. I would be happy to take your advice as I agree that she should be shown more attention. She does have the most important talent, after all. It must be very difficult for her to have the responsibility of such a rare and special job all alone. Which is why I've sent her to work with you for the next couple of weeks! I visited mother dove this afternoon. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that she is feeling better than usual today, as is Beck whose mental state is more than stable. They both send you their warmest regaurds.

Sincerely,

Queen Clarion

p.s. Please do not worry about the well-being of the fairy crown which, as I've told you before, is not my own, but belongs to Pixie Hollow itself. I have moved it to a safe place where no one will ever be able to harm it.

**(the following letters were found under the fairy crown inside of it's case in queen Clarion's room)**

Dearest queen ree,

I have no idea what you're talking about, your _majesty_, but I assure you that I have never been concerned for Prilla or your precious fairy crown in the least. Most of all, I have never been interested in hearing about Beck's mental state and would rather not get updates about her health, or mother Dove's, and especially not yours thank-you-very-much. I don't know why you wrote to me in the first place _sweetness_, but I would appreciate it if you did not contact me unnecessarily again. Prilla however, is not my responsibility and I really don't care to hear about how great you think her stupid talent is. I really was not impressed by your comment about me being adorable, your _queenliness_. I do not appreciate being "complimented" by someone as unnatractive and un-adorable as you are.

yours truly,

Vidia

p.s. I left the first letter of your name uncapitalized on purpose because I don't respect you enough to care. Just letting you know, _love_.

Dear Queen Ree,

We appoligize for the confusion, but it turns out that mother dove was never in any danger. She just has a very mischievious sense of humor sometimes. Beck is now looking after her again, and everything is under control. We hope you get this letter before you panic too much.

sincerelly,

the animal talent fairies

...

**(The following letter was found under Vidia's pillow when she woke up the next morning. )**

Dear Vidia,

I had no idea you felt that way about me. I understand that you have a difficult time showing your affection so you feel that you have to use sarcasm and critisism to hide your true feelings. I am so pleased with the message I recieved in your last letter because it confirms what I already knew, that all never fairies have a true love for their queen somewhere in their hearts. Even you. I know that you're going to write back to this letter with harsh and hatefull words, but now I know that behind every hideous insult, is a mis-expressed word of love. I'm very glad that I'm able to understand you more accurately now, and will listen to the true feelings behind your words from now on.

I also want you to know that I think your talent is equally as important as all the other ones. I love you just as much as I love Prilla, Beck, mother dove, and of all my subjects, so you don't have to be jealous of them. As much as I love you, I would appreciate it if you could refrain from sneaking into my room from now on. I would love to have you over sometime, though I must insist that you ask me first. It's time we had a real heart-to-heart conversation.

Love always,

Queen Clarion

**(the following message was personaly "delivered" to Queen Clarion by Vidia herself precisely five minutes later. )**

Dear Queen ree,

I HATE you! I cant believe you, I mean how could you even think that for one minute i could ever like someone as hideous and creepy as you are.i don't like anybody and i hate your face and you don't even your personality is unbearable for me to even think about. You make me sick just looking at you and you smell like dead fish and rotten mouse cheese. I hate you. You're the worst queen ever in the whole entire world of anything i can ever think of. you're so you were raised by trolls and I bet you even eat disgusting worms and dirt and mud when you don't think anyonwe is watchiing because you're such an insane freak. You're pathetic and you don't even have a talent. thats the dumbest thing Your talent is even more patrhetic than prillas because you don't even have one and your hair looks funny. it always does ever since i first met you and it always will. If you're so high-and-mighty why dont you just go and eat some more slugs because i bet thats what you were going to do anyway. you're the ugliest thing ive ever seen and ive seen more ugly things than i care to remember. youre uglier than lily's plant. you're uglier than a sea cucumber and i think you must be related to one. i would rather be pinned up in a display case in london than ever have a heart to heart conversatiin with you. as soon as i get finished writing this letter im going to crumple it up and throw it in your face you big phony. this really is how i feel about you.

sincerely,

Vidia

**(the following letter was found by Rani, (who started crying) crumpled up outside of the sour plum tree later that day)**

Dear Vidia,

You poor thing. Of course you may come over to see me tomorrow morning. I'm glad you were finally able to express your feelings in a more sincere way in your last letter, even if you had to throw it at me to make your point. I know what you really meant by writing it, the same way that I know that this letter is going to be thrown out of your window within the next hour. But I also know that you _will_ come to me tomorrow morning. Have a fantastic evening.

Love,

Queen Clarion


End file.
